


Louis

by Kanarek13



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Twitter contest, matt bomer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: There's an art contest going on on Twitter - you have to create pics of Matt Bomer as Louis from The Vampire Chronicles. I figured - why not :)This fills the blood square on my Gen Prompt Bingo card \o/





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's an art contest going on on Twitter - you have to create pics of Matt Bomer as Louis from The Vampire Chronicles. I figured - why not :)
> 
> This fills the blood square on my Gen Prompt Bingo card \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xgss6omq1j134qo/louis.png?dl=0)  



End file.
